


identification~italian mafia

by zendy1379



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zendy1379/pseuds/zendy1379
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"mum,tell me about my dad please" i asked<br/>"ive told you before claris,your dad is a bad man , he doesnt care about, dont ask ever again!!"<br/>i was five then,refused to ask my mum again.<br/>i never stopped searching for him.<br/>i am eighteen now<br/>ive found him<br/>that was my mistake,that was my downfall,the way to hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	identification~italian mafia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/gifts).



> Hey , i just wanted to figure how to write a story that people would at least appreciate so i decided to join Ao3

A/N  
summary  
claris short for clarisse, always longed to meet her father.  
what if she finds will he be what she expects.  
will she have sibling.  
will her life change from nom to disasters  
find out in chap1

**Author's Note:**

> And bring my ideas to surface


End file.
